Tue Recht und scheue niemand
by ScaryCompanion
Summary: Do the right thing and let nobody get in your way. The past 7 years Germany has been hiding from the other nations. He is no longer the person he used to be. Maybe some new friends and his love to a special small nation can help him. But something lurks in the shadows. GermanyXItaly rated T to be safe and maybe for later chapters ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there :3 Well, I finally got myself to do something I thought about for years: Publish my first Fanfiction AND in English. I do this to improve my language skills because English isn't my native language. Therefore I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. All reviews are welcome, help me improve ;) Just be nice, pretty please. I hope you like the first chapter.**

** ~~oOo~~**

Cold… he felt so cold… and alone. It had been raining for 2 weeks and the dark looming clouds that filled the sky didn't look like they were in the mood to stop already. Seven years… had it already been seven years since the war had ended? He still had a hard time believing that his people were free again, but nothing of it was his doing. On the contrary…

Now, he stood there at the edge of the forest in the pouring rain overlooking a fenced clearance which would soon become part of the new American Air-Base. Germany sighed and took a step back into the deep shadows of the trees. It took him not more than 10 minutes from the Base to the nearest German town. Ramstein used to be a charming small town and he had been here a few times during the war, mainly because of the improvised "Luftwaffe" base now used by America. Especially Italy used to love their stays in this valley surrounded by a forest which was said to inhabit magical bird-like creatures. Oh Italy, how he enjoyed the German fairytales and folklore. There it was again, the picture of the small Italian. His brown hair, this stubborn curl of his and his laughter, now echoing through Germanys head like a taunting record, remembering him of his failure. But he kept on walking. He couldn't cry, not anymore. Seven years of hiding, pain and sorrow had been enough. With his brother lost to Russia his nation needed him more than ever. He had to try at least.

~~oOo~~

Italy yawned and stretched before stepping into the rain. "Ve~ how is it even possible to rain that much in summer?" he said, turning to face his elder brother. "It's not my fault we are stuck here you bastard! It was your idea to help this American idiot, remember? Now move!"

The brothers were already soaked to the bone when they arrived at the newly restored main building of the future military base. "Heyyy dudes! Great day to back me up, isn't it?" The Americans wild blond hair was still damp from outside but he seemed energetic as always.

"Vee~?"

"You know I'm pretty busy here. Lots of important stuff to do… Paperwork, constructions, military stuff…"

"STOP BABBLING!"

"Uh, Romano. Don't yell. Ve~"

"Tell us what to do, bastard, so we can go back home. You know that funny place… WHERE IT IS NOT RAINING!"

"You're still yelling, fratello."

"Shut it, this is all your fault!"

"…"

"Ok, your task is to go into town and make friends with the people. Tell them I'm the hero who won the war. That's all. Easy-peasy."

America sat down behind an enormous desk covered in papers. He opened the first drawer and grabbed a hand full of sweets.

"That sounds fun. I've been here before with…"

Romano, not wanting his brother to start praising the potato eater again, quickly interrupted.

"If it's so easy, why don't you do it?"

"Well, dude I'm the hero and not the sidekick that's why. HAHAHAHA."

~~oOo~~

Germany walked down an empty street. "Hm, like a ghost town." Absently minded he slicked back his wet blond hair that fell into his eyes. At the end of the road there was an old two story building with a small stable beside it. It somehow reminded the German of the house he used to live in before he went into hiding. He wasn't sure how much time had passed while he had been standing there staring at the windows on the ground floor, remembering…

_He sat on his couch a book in hand. It was already late and a busy day full of training lay behind them but now there was just silence only interrupted by the crackling of the fire in the fire-place. _

"_Ve~! German let's have Pasta for dinner!" The tall man closed his eyes. Well, maybe not only the crackling of fire. But that was alright. His full lips curved into a smile, which had become quite rare lately. "If you want to. But please don't make a mess!"But his Italian had already disappeared behind the kitchen door. His Italian… when exactly had Italy become _his_ Italian?_

_Soon the living-room was filled with the aroma of Italy's favorite pasta. _

"I said, can you hear me?" A loud voice brought Germany back to reality. There was a young man standing in the front door of the old house. He was tall, almost as tall as the blond nation himself, and had short brown hair. His face was dominated by rather large nose but he was still handsome in a rough way. "Of course I can hear you."

"I have never seen you around here. You're not from Ramstein. So why exactly are you standing there staring at my house. Can I help you with something?" The man's voice was rough like his features.

"I think I will stay here for a while. Do you know a place where I could sleep? I… I don't have any money, but I'm willing to work for everything."

"These are still hard times, aren't they? Well then, come inside. It's a huge house and I'm all by myself. I think I could use some help."

Germany gladly nodded and took a few steps towards the heavy-looking front door.

"Why are you limping? Are you hurt?" The young German's expressive brown eyes showed true concern.

"No, it's nothing. Just…" The nation hadn't even noticed that he started limping again. He started to feel the old pain again.

"A reminder of war, hm? I'm sorry, never mind just come inside. My name is Norbert Roth."

"Beilschmidt, Ludwig. Nice to meet you and thank you."

The men exchanged a quick shake of hands.

It had been ages since Germany had used his real name the last time. He followed Norbert into a spacious kitchen which was the room behind the window he had been staring at. On the kitchen table there was a half eaten meal of bread and Leberwurst.

"Take a seat. I'll be right back. I think there are still some clothes from my elder brothers in their old rooms. They should fit you." Norbert left the kitchen and soon after that Ludwig could hear the creaking of stairs.

He was still shivering from the cold and wet clothing but he couldn't sit down. His gaze drifted through the room until his eyes fixed on something familiar. Small spare parts for watches, a few alarm clocks and small screwdrivers were scattered on top of one kitchen counter. "Well, look at that: a watchmaker." On the wall above the heap of small parts he noticed a picture of a beautiful young woman, not older than 20. He reached out to caress the simple black frame.

"She's beautiful, isn't she? That's my girl and hopefully future wife, you know." The blond German jerked back in surprise. He hadn't heard Norbert return. And just a few years ago nobody had ever been able to sneak up on him.

"Ja, she is." A sudden wave of sadness washed trough him.

"Oh, I know that look of yours. Do you miss your girlfriend?"

"Well, it's complicated." Ludwig looked back at the picture and thought of a different pair of brown, almost golden, eyes.

"Isn't it always?" Norbert chuckled and handed him some pants and a washed out shirt. "This is all I've got."

The German nation gratefully took the clothes and headed for the door, the young man was pointing at. With his hand on the doorknob Ludwig turned around. "Why are you helping me? I'm a total stranger to you."

Norbert looked into these icy blue eyes of his new companion and answered: "You know my dad used to say: _Tue Recht und scheue niemand!_ (rough translation: Do the right thing and let nobody stop you / don't be afraid of anybody) I think it is the right thing to do."

"Your father is an intelligent man. Where is he?"

"He died in the last days of war in a Nazi Prison. He was old, you know."

Germany felt a tension coming to his shoulders. "Why was he in prison?"

The young German just looked him in the eyes for a few seconds before responding: "He refused to hoist the flag of Nazi-Germany in our front yard."

Ludwig only realized that he had closed the door of the small storage room behind him when there was nothing but darkness around him. Strangely he felt absolutely nothing but a single tear rolling down his cheek.

Yet another good man who had died because of his weakness.

~~oOo~~

Italy sat down on a bench on the tiny marketplace in the center of town. There was a cute little fountain in the middle of it. It was called "the Cat Fountain". Germany had told him the story behind the name on their first stay, but he couldn't remember the words. There was still rain dripping on his head. He had no idea why, but he had had the feeling that Germany would come to inspect the new American Air Base, so he agreed to help America and come over. Nobody had seen Germany for over 7 years. France and Russia even said him to be dead. He… he can't be…

"Ve ~ Why Germany? I was so sure that you would be here. Back then you send me away but I never got the chance to say Goodbye to you." Murmured the young Italian. Ever so slightly he touched his lips with his finger tips. "Or got the chance to give you a last kiss."

That was when the first sob forced its way out of his mouth. He let the tears flow and curled up to a shivering, crying ball on this cold park bench. "Don't be dead… please."

Consumed in his sorrow he didn't notice the dark figure standing in the shadows at the other side of the market place. Smirking…


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so happy that a few of you seem to like the story so far. And thank you very much for my very first review! ^_^ **

**~~oOo~~**

It had been two days since the tall blonde had been standing in front of Norbert's house. He was a nice guy and very helpful. Never the less Norbert couldn't shake of the feeling that he was hiding something concerning the reasons of his stay in their town, which by then accommodated more allied soldiers than actual Germans. The young man let out a deep sigh and sat back in his simple wooden kitchen chair. He closed his eyes and started to massage his temples with slow circling motions of his index fingers. He felt a headache coming but he had to finish his work on at least one of the wristwatches a client from Kaiserslautern, the nearest city, had brought him the week before.

Just as he reached out for his pincer, he heard a soft knock on his front door. As he opened, he directly looked into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, eyes of the same color as dark chocolate. And he enjoyed the warm feeling of love spreading throughout his tired body as he bowed down to place a soft kiss on the cheek of his fiancée. But her normally warm and flushed cheeks were cold. "What's wrong, Liebes? You look so pale as if you have seen a ghost. It's cold outside come on in."

"No!" came an outburst from the small brunette girl grabbing the man's wrist and holding him back. She got on her tiptoes and whispered into Norbert's ear. "There, well… There is a man in the old stable. And he is chopping wood with an _ax_!" Her voice broke on the last word.

Norbert tried really hard but he couldn't hold back a burst of laughter.

"Of course he is using an ax. What else would you use to chop wood?" His laughter became more like a suppressed giggle.

"So, you know he's there?"

"Year, he's staying with me until he finds something better." The young German took a step outside looking in the direction of the run-down stable, his girlfriend right on his heels. "He's alright, but I admit that I should have told you."

"I agree. Oh Gott, he's a bit scary and he really looks like… you know… one of them."

"Oh, stop it Elfriede. It's over. There aren't any more guys in black coats taking people away in the middle of the night. And if there still were, they wouldn't be chopping my firewood in bright daylight."

Elfriede didn't seem convinced but she nodded her head and put on a timid smile. "If you say so, Norbert. Well then, call for your new friend because grandma and I have fixed you some lunch. It should be enough for the both of you."

~~oOo~~

Italy couldn't stand it any longer. He had been in Ramstein for three days now and no sight of Germany. On his search for his lost friend he had met some German inhabitants. Most of them listened while he was doing his best to ensure them that America was actually a nice guy even though he seemed a bit lunatic. But when he tried to start a normal conversation the older ones backed away, not quite sure of what to do with this stranger from another country. So he spent most of his time outside of the Base with the children who weren't afraid at all.

"Hey, mister! Come play football with us!" A small group of young boys had been following him the whole morning. And finally the smallest one had found his courage to ask.

Italy gave a big smile which was lighting up his face. "You know, I haven't played in a long time. Let's start."

After half an hour Italy sat down on the curb, breathing heavily. "Ve~~ you are very good. That was fun. We could play again tomorrow, if you want to?"

The smallest one, his face was framed by blond curls, sat down beside the young Italian. "Really?"

Italy padded the blond head, like Germany used to do it with him. "Sure, why not?"

"Normally soldiers don't play with us. My Mami even sais that we should quit bothering you."

"Ve~ You're not bothering me." He smiled at the boy. "And I'm not a soldier."

"But mister, you're wearing a uniform." Said one of the older children.

"Ah, I… I guess you're right." Italy looked down at his blue military uniform and his boots. He still wore it even though he hated fighting and loathed the war. But maybe Germany would recognize the blue fabric.

"Maybe we could make a deal. Like we clean your boots, we often did that for the French and they gave us money, and in exchange you play with us. Then it would be a deal and not a waste of your time." All the boys laughed and nodded their heads.

Italy watched the exited children and felt another smile on his lips. He hadn't been smiling that much since he had been at Germany's house. "That's a great idea, bambinos. But I don't need clean boots. Well, you could help me to find somebody. I'm looking for a friend. He's tall, blond and has blue eyes, like the sky. Oh, and most of the time he would make a face like somebody has just stolen his Wurst. ~ve."

After a moment or two the oldest boy said "Well, that narrows it down…"

~~oOo~~

Elfriede wasn't sure what to make of this tall blond man. On one side he seemed so intimidating and on the other side he was kind enough to help her with the dirty dishes while Norbert worked on his watches. Once again she looked up from the laundry and glanced over to the two men at the kitchen table. She noticed something odd.

"Are you hurt, Ludwig?" she said crossing the kitchen to stand behind her boyfriend.

"No, why?"

"You keep rubbing your knee as if to rub some kind of pain away."

"It's nothing, just an old wound. It bugs me now and then. But it's alright. Don't worry."

"So you are a soldier?" the girl walked passed him to sit on a free chair where she gave Norbert a look that clearly stated _I told you so!_

Ludwig bent his eyebrow while watching the silent argument of Norbert and his fiancée. It was of no use, he should tell them.

"Yes, I used to be one. You don't like them?"

Elfriede stared at her hands. "It's not like that. Many brave men are soldiers. I just don't like those who forget humanity over their orders. It's weird but I'm more afraid of German soldiers than of the rest."

"What about the Americans who came here with their tanks and trucks?" Ludwig wanted to know out of habit.

She got up and went back to the laundry. While scraping a shirt she said "They came here eight years ago when the war wasn't even officially over. I was 12 and stood at the side of the main road with my younger siblings. I was so scared my whole body was shaking. There was a tank and so many soldiers. I knew that I wasn't supposed to be there. What would they do to us? And then there was a huge green truck und it stopped right in front of us. I couldn't move. One soldier got out and walked towards us. I grabbed the hands of my siblings. I looked up into his face and my body shook even harder." As she continued Germany could hear a smile in her voice.

"This was the first time in my entire life that I had seen a black man. But you know what?" Elfriede turned around a content smile on her pretty face. "He was just smiling. He smiled at us. We were German, his enemy, and he just gave us a big smile. He said something but back then I couldn't understand. And then he gave me a candy bar from his jacket and went back to the truck and drove off."

Ludwig opened his mouth but he never came to the point of speaking because he was interrupted by a knock on the front door.

Elfriede turned towards the hall. "I'll get it."

"She is right, Ludwig. The Americans aren't the worst thing that could have happened to us." Norbert whispered putting a screwdriver and the finished watch aside. The blond man just nodded his head. Germany knew that too well. They heard steps outside the kitchen.

"GERMANYYYY!"

Ludwig bolted around staring wide-eyed, unbelieving at the slender young man who was throwing himself into the stunned German's arms.

~~oOo~~

**So, I hope you liked it. Finally some GermanyXItlay in the next chapter. (Hihi, so exited. Yes, this is my fangirl outing :D ) I know telling the basics in the first few chapters is always a bit boring, sorry. And yes "Elfriede" is an actual German name ;) I think I'll also use the nickname "Friedchen" in future chapters.**

**Translation:**

**Liebes (German) **** my love / sweetheart **

**Bambino (Italian) **** boy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey :3 Sorry for the long wait but now exam week is finally over! Juhu! I hope all of you like the new chapter. **

"Italy what are you doing here?" whispered the tall blond German. "Looking for you of course, ve~" Italy smiled and threw his arms around Germany's waist. "I'm so happy! I missed you and I was really worried." The young Italian squeezed even tighter oblivious to the queasy look on Ludwig's face. Even though he had taken the small man outside right after he had rushed into the kitchen Germany couldn't help himself but feel Norbert's and Elfriede's stares in his back. "You know, Germany, Britain and big brother France even said you wouldn't come back. But I never believed that. Never!"

"Italy, please keep your voice down."

"Ve~ Why? I'm so happy to have you back." Murmured Italy and opened his almost golden eyes to give his friend the puppy-look.

"The two humans are watching through the kitchen window. It's just not a good idea to reveal our true identity and it is not helpful if you are screaming my name like that. Call me Ludwig."

"~Ve?" the smaller nation turned around and waved at the two perplexed Germans. "They look very nice Ger… Ludwig."

The blond sighed "Yes, they are indeed." He closed his blue eyes and shifted his weighed from one leg to the other.

"You know…" Italy suddenly blurted out startling Ludwig. "You should come with me to America. He will be happy to see you and you can help us with the new Air-Base." He gave a huge smile and attempted to wrap his arms around Germany once again.

"Listen, Feliciano, they don't want to see me and I'm not really interested in meeting them either." Said Ludwig, grabbing the tiny wrists of the other nation.

"Ve~ You remembered my name. That makes me happy."

"God… That's not what… arg."

"Please, Ludwig, it would mean so much to me. I was so lonely." From one moment to the other Italy's smile vanished and he rested his forehead gently on the broad chest which he had longed for during the past 7 years. "Feli, I…" The tall blond loosened his grip on those delicate hands just to put an arm around his friend's slightly shaking shoulders. He had never been able to resist the Italian in his arms. No matter how much his body had hurt from the exertions of war he always willingly ran to help this innocent young man who was now sobbing quietly into his shirt. "All right…"

"What?" Feliciano took a step back and looked up into the German's face his eyes huge and round.

"I said: All right. I'll come with you. Just give me a minute to thank Norbert for his hospitality, ok?"

Italy nodded happily.

~ooOoo~

"Hey, you!"

"Are you talking to me, hamburger eater?" growled Romano without looking up from the novel he was reading. "I was looking for you. You know the Italian workmen don't really get what they are supposed to do and I don't speak Italian because I already mastered the best language in the whole world. English!" America laughed and crossed his arms in front of his chest getting into a hero-like stance.

"Look, I know you think you're funny but let me tell you a secret: You're not!" Putting the book aside Romano stared at the still laughing American. Why don't you ask my brother for help because I'm busy."

"Yeah, but dude your brothers not here." He raised an eyebrow and put a hand through his already untidy dark blond hair.

"Look idiot, he's right behind you. Over there by the storage building talking to the potato bastard!"

There was a split second of awkward silence between the two nations before both started towards the joyful bouncing Italian and his companion. "HEY Germany! Do my eyes deceive me or is it really you?"

"Hello, America." Germany frowned at the slightly insecure tone of his voice while Romano used Italy's tie to pull him away from the others.

"Where did you find the Kraut? I already got my hopes up that he was gone for good."

"Ve~ Fratello don't say that. I'm so glad that I've found him."

The older Italian grunted at his brother, turned around and left without a word. "Oh, fratello won't you say "Hello" to Germany?"

The last thing Feliciano saw of his brother was a rather impolite gesture. He just stood there staring at the point where his brother had vanished between the thick, green branches of the Palatinate forest until an over-exited voice interrupted the stupor of his thoughts. "Dude, would you show Germany a room. I guess he's staying with us. And after that you need to talk with your workers. I'm off then. And… It's good to have you back Germany." The American gave a cheeky smile and turned around. While slowly walking away he stretched his arms above his head and murmured something like "So, hamburger-time."

~ooOoo~

"You don't mind, do you?" Italy looked up from his hands into the icy blue orbs of Germany's eyes. "Well, it's not like we have never slept in the same room." He sat down on the tiny bed with simple and stiff bedding right next to Italy's.

"There's a bathroom next-door. I'll be back as soon as possible. I promise ~ve." With his hand on the doorknob he turned around to examine the man he had missed for so long. He looked the same, maybe a bit older. Was it even possible for nations to look older? But it was still him, the man he… loved? Italy's grip on the handle was almost painful now. Yes, it was the truth and his head couldn't deny it any longer. With this realization came a warm feeling that spread trough out his body. His face was hot and most likely red like an Italian sunset. Without actually realizing it the small nation let go of the door and crossed the room with five wobbly steps.

"Ve~ Germany?"

The blond turned around and before he could say anything in return he felt the Italian's soft lips on his own, kissing him ever so slightly. He blushed not sure of how to react but he caught himself desiring to kiss back. Never the less by that time Italy had already retreated to the door, smiling widely. "Yes, I won't take long. And I will bring you some delicious pasta!"

Germany smiled for the first time since the last months of the war. It felt weird, almost like his facial muscles weren't used to it anymore. "That would be great, Feli."

~ooOoo~

After the joyful Italian had left Germany examined their provisional home in more detail. There was a large cabinet filled with shirts and pants, work clothing, but better than nothing. Carefully he took off his old and more or less dirty shirt and threw it into the trash can next to the door. He was still searching for a replacement in his size when he heard a sharp intake of air right behind him. The German whirled around staring into wide open caramel eyes, filled with shock and sadness.

"Italy, what are you doing here?" he asked blindly grabbing for a piece of fabric to cover his bare chest.

"I came back because I've forgotten my jacket. But…what's that?"

"It's nothing, really. Now go, you have a job to do." The tall nation tried to fill all of his authority into his last words but Italy didn't move.

"Ve~ Don't tell me that it's nothing. You are hurt. Why didn't you tell me?" His sweet eyes were still wide and his expression uncommonly serious.

Germany sighed. "Because it doesn't matter."

"It does… to me."

"It's okay, Feli. I've been living like that for almost 8 years now."

Italy just pointed at the bed with a shiny glint to his eyes. "I want to take a look at it. Sit down… please?"

Ludwig hesitated but in the end he did like he was told. He felt the mattress move as the young Italian kneeled behind him.

He didn't want to believe what he saw. After a few seconds Italy traced one of his, now cold, fingers along of a deep cut on Germany's back which ran from under his right shoulder blade to his left side. There were more wounds. Some of them looked like bullet wounds. There was no blood but the flesh was tender and hot to the touch. The German gave his best to hold back a pained groan. Silent tears ran down the Italians cheeks. "Wait here, I will get the first-aid kit." With a sad "~ve" he rushed to the cupboard at the end of the hall. When he returned he felt Ludwig's hot stare on his cold face while he was busying himself with the medical equipment. It wasn't so easy because his whole body felt numb and his hands were trembling.

"You don't have to do this, Feliciano. They will open again no matter how you treat them." The Germans once so powerful voice sounded distant almost defeated. Italy shook his head violently. "Don't say something like that. You will be fine. Now turn around."

"Feli, look at me." The young man didn't want to, tears still streaming down his face.

A large calloused hand gently lifted his chin until he met Germany's eyes. There he saw sadness but also something new, something he had never seen before in those seemingly cold depths. Something softer and warmer than all the times before. "This is my punishment. I did horrible things and I don't deserve to be safe and healthy while so many people aren't. I let my nation and my people down when I should have protected them from the madness within their own government." He broke eye contact when a single tear escaped his eyes.

Italy didn't know what to do so he did the only thing that felt right to him. He crooked his head and with trembling lips he kissed this single drop of salt-water from Ludwig's face. Actually he thought that the German would push him away like he always did when Italy tried to be affectionate, but he didn't. On the contrary, the young nation even felt the blond leaning into the loving touch. "But who did this to you, Ludwig?"

"Ich habe meinen Gegnern furchtbare Dinge angetan, Feliciano. Es war ihr gutes Recht mich daran zu erinnern, dass ich zu weit gegangen bin."

„~Ve? What?"

„Never mind."

„But I really…"

Italy never got the chance to finish his complain because of Germany pressing his lips against his. After a short moment of utter shock he relaxed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around strong shoulders, still trying not to touch any wounds. He felt a warm hand in his hair and a low moan escaped his mouth as said hand found the stubborn curl on the left side of his head and ever so slightly tugged on it. The bigger nation used this moment to deepen the kiss, his tongue gently stroking against the Italian's.

They finally broke the kiss to catch air in deep desperate breaths, faces flushed.

"Feliciano?"

"Yes, Ludwig?"

"Weren't you supposed to be somewhere?"

"~Ve. I can't remember." Italy laughed, his curl twitching slightly.

"All right then. It's almost dark outside and there is still something I want to investigate." Italy gave a slightly outing face. "Really?"

"Ja, ich denke schon." With one swift movement Germany had Italy's delicate body pinned under his broad muscular chest. "What's up with this curl and your reaction if I touch it?" The German reached out and started rubbing the strand of hair between his thumb and index finger.

"Please, Ludwig. That's not fair." Feliciano whimpered and grabbed hold onto the blond's biceps. "And you're still huuuuurt." He couldn't stifle a moan once again.

"I told you I'm fine, didn't I?" Ludwig replied before placing another kiss on the Italians lips.

**Oooookay, this was rather unexpected :-D I never intended to write that but I couldn't control myself. It's my first try at fluff (can you even call it that?). There will be some action in the next chapter. ^_^**

**Pleeeeease tell me what you think. I'm really trying to improve my writing. But I'm already very grateful and happy if you just enjoy the story. That's my main goal :-***

**See ya!**

**Oh, almost forgot the translation:**

"**Ich habe meinen Gegnern furchtbare Dinge angetan, Feliciano. Es war ihr gutes Recht mich daran zu erinnern, dass ich zu weit gegangen bin."**

**I did horrible things to my enemies, Feliciano. It was their right to remind me that I've gone too far.**

"**Ja, ich denke schon"**

"**Yes, I think so."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there! Sorry for the long wait but I was abroad the last 4 weeks and on top of that working on a new idea and my term papers. -.-'' So once again: Sooooory! Don't kill me or throw hard things at me (well, maybe it depends on the things… but let's not go there XD ) Now before you can (hopefully) enjoy the new chapter, I just want to announce that I got myself a Tumblr account: . where I'm going to post some of my drawings, fanart I like, Hetalia stuff and nonsense about my life or history.**

**For example if you liked the anecdotes of life during and after WW2 from the first two chapters, then visit me. (Although I changed them a little bit for the story they are all true)**

**But now, finally, the chapter!**

**Hetalia not mine!**

**~~oOo~~**

The first beams of daylight were penetrating the thick fog that engulfed the American base when Germany opened his heavy eye-lids. At first his vision was blurry and it took him a few seconds until he could get a clear view of the messy haired Italian sleeping in his arms. In the end the two nations had only got a small amount of sleep and Ludwig was pretty sure that it had only been three hours since their last "Good night" kiss. He felt exhausted but in the best way he could imagine. During the whole war he had thought about it, about the feeling of Italy's hot, tanned skin under his lips, this delicate body rubbing against his and each time when he felt his body's response to these pictures in his head he shied away from going any further than that because he couldn't stand the sight of regret in Feliciano's eyes if he ever realized the momentousness of their actions. And Germany had been sure that one day the small nation would regret sharing his warm body with a killer, a monster, or hate him for taking advantage of him.

But that was the past. Although there had been a moment of doubt during the last night. His heart had been racing the whole time but had skipped a few beats when he had noticed the tears streaming down Italy's slightly flushed cheeks…

"_F – Feliciano? What's wrong? Am I hurting you?" The blond man got up from his elbows looking down on the shivering form beneath him. "Please, talk to me!" Groaning he sat down next to Italy. "I'm sorry I rushed you into this."_

"_Ve~ No, Ludwig. I … I'm…" Feli got up kneeling in front of the German nation. With the back of his hand he rubbed the tears away. Ludwig's eyes widened in horror as his blue orbs focused on Feli's fingers… stained with blood. "I really hurt you. Show me, now!" "N-No, I hurt you. I'm so sorry Ludwig. Ve~"Germany just kept staring at the brown-haired man who continued crying, blinking a few times. With his left hand he cupped Italy's face his thump lazily caressing the wet cheek. With his other hand he reached to his lower back recognizing the warm and sticky feeling of blood. "I told you that it wasn't a good idea." Feli sniffled. Germany rolled his shoulders waiting for the sharp sting of pain but there was just the usual dull feeling of discomfort. "And I told you I'm fine. That's not a reason to cry. Gott, Feliciano you scared me."_

It had taken Germany quite a while to calm his Italy down. He knew that he had won when the smaller country's lips placed a gentle kiss on the other's chest. He chuckled as he recalled the events which had followed. Closing his still tired eyes the blond buried his face in Feli's soft curls. The scent of basil and something that was unique to the Italian infatuating his senses. Just in the second when Ludwig finally began to drift back to sleep a high-pitched scream cut through the peaceful silence. The two nations sat straight in the bed they had shared listening for the agitated voices outside their window. One of them belonged to a woman and she was screaming, seemingly angry. Germany got up grabbing his pants which were lying on the floor next to Feli's shirt. He wasn't really in a hurry because what ever happened here was now officially America's problem. "Germany! I know that you are here! Deutschland!" The female scream still rang in Ludwig's ears after it had died down and was followed by an eerie silence. With a few steps he was by the door pulling it open with enough force to slam it in the wall. The last thing he heard before leaving the building was Italy's voice. "Ve~?"

Germany got outside and saw three American soldiers carrying away a struggling and kicking young woman in a deep blue dress. "Hey!" The nation's voice sounded strong and confident like back in the days on the battlefield and it felt right. The four people standing in the last clouds of fog turned around. Using the soldier's confusion as an opportunity the girl broke free and ran towards the tall nation. Her face was red from shouting and crying but still very familiar. "Elfriede? Wha –" He couldn't finish his question because Friedchen had backhanded him across the face with enough force to leave a red mark on his pale cheek. "Is this some kind of joke for you? Do you seriously think this is funny?" She was angry but her eyes were full of fear and uncertainty as if she wasn't sure of how he would react to such a treatment. He was opening his mouth but a blur of brown and blue jumped between them. Italy stretched out his arms protectively. "Das Reich, Deutschland. This American weirdo told me everything. I know he tried to scare me away with this but…" The young woman shook her head and looked from Ludwig to the small Italian in front of him. "I thought it was over, I started to feel save again but it's not, is it?" "Please, what are you talking about?" Germany didn't look away from Elfriede as he grabbed Feliciano's shoulders and gently pushed him aside. "Oh, really? Stell dich nicht dumm, denn du bist vieles aber dumm gehört nicht dazu. Du bist hier und spielst mit deiner kleinen treulosen Tomate, während deine Männer unsere Tür eintreten und Norbert mitnehmen und jetzt tust du so als sei nichts passiert?" _(Don't play dumb because you are many things but „Dumb" isn't one of those. __You are here, playing around with your little disloyal tomato while your men kick down our door and take Norbert with them, and now you're acting like nothing happened?) _

"What?"

"You heard me! They said I should talk with you if I wanted him back." She took a shaking breath and lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry Deutschland. But please, please just give him back to me."

Ludwig sighed, reached out for the girl before him and pulled her into his arms. She was shaking with silent sobs and warm tears dropped on his bare chest. "Don't call me that. I am Ludwig and please believe me, I haven't done anything. But we will find him, I promise."

The girl looked up. "Can I trust you? You promised us so many things."

"No, not me. Hitler did. And he promised us all a lot of things."

~~oOo~~

"Ve~ Here try this." Italy smiled and handed Elfriede a cup of hot coffee. They were sitting in America's office. Elfriede had told them everything she knew but it wasn't very much. "Thank you, Italy."

"Please call me Feliciano." He smiled and sat down on one of the wooden chairs. She smiled at him thankfully but her eyes were sad and tired. The nations looked up when somebody knocked on the door. "Come in!" America shouted from behind his Laptop. A young soldier entered. "Ah, Mr. Germany?" Ludwig left his place next to the window and turned towards the young boy. "I have a letter for you." The boy's hand was trembling when he handed over a small piece of paper. "Thank you." He nodded and left the room almost as fast as Italy in retreat. While he was reading no emotion crossed the German's face. Feli had a bad feeling in his stomach but he ignored it. "Well, what is it?" America asked while chewing away on his bubble gum. "Nothing really." He crumbled the paper up and put it in his pocket. "Ok, listen. You know I'm the hero and stuff but I really can't do anything. Everything outside of this fence is French territory. I know his soldiers left when I came here with mine but still… I can't send out a whole searching party without him getting angry. You know how he is. I really don't want to start a fight with him; I have enough problems with the creepy Russian."

"Ve~ We could ask big brother France if he wants to help us." Italy suggested from his chair, smiling up at Germany. "Yes, we could but I really doubt that he agrees to help me."

"So, I don't know about you but I haven't had any breakfast so far." America's chair scraped over the hardwood floor. The Italian nation turned around and stared unbelievingly at his colleague. "But…"

"That's a good idea. Feliciano, why don't you treat Elfriede to a good breakfast?" A tiny smile softened Ludwig's expression but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Italy didn't dare to object so he just got up and placed a small kiss on the German's lips before he took the hand of the obviously confused German girl. "Won't you come with us Ludwig?" Feli asked at the door. "Yes, but I think I have to go to the bathroom first."

The brown-haired Italian smiled widely. "All right."

~~oOo~~

"I don't understand, he should have been here by now." Italy combed his hair back with his fingers. Ludwig hadn't followed them like he had promised.

"Hey, Italy!" America ran towards the man and the young German girl waving frantically.

"Ve~ Did you find him?"

"No, but one of the guards told me that he left the Base about half an hour ago."

~~oOo~~

Something was defiantly wrong. Ludwig stood before the half burned-down ruins of the old farm the letter had mentioned. He stepped through the dark hole that used to be front door. Inside there was nothing but darkness, no daylight penetrated the nailed up windows. A single light illuminated the figure of a man. Germany raised his eyebrows shock apparent on his face. "You? What are you doing here?"

"I thought it would be pretty obvious. Well, my bad."

"Hand over the citizen of my town, now!" Ludwig's voice shook from anger. What kind of twisted game was that supposed to be? But now that he thought about it, it was just like him. Why hadn't he considered him even once? Maybe he really got old.

"No."

"No?"

"Why couldn't you just be dead? Instead you walk around tainting my sweet Italy."

"Italy has never been yours."

"Oh, really?"

There was a loud shot that disturbed the birds in the surrounding forest. Ludwig pressed a hand onto his stomach from where sharp pain was radiating through his abdomen. He tried to stop the bleeding with his hand but the warm fluid kept dripping through his fingers. There was a second shot and more pain. His legs gave out under him and before he hit the stone floor he saw Feliciano's face smiling up to him before leaning into a kiss. Then there was darkness, a horrifically painful darkness.

~~oOo~~

**Ok. I hate myself for doing this to Germany *cry* Well, do you want to guess who shot him? Who could it be? I know it but I won't tell you until the next chapter.**

**Furthermore I know that there weren't any Laptops after WW2 but America has one in the Anime so I borrowed the idea. I'm such a bad girl ;)**

**Oh and when Elfriede called Italy a disloyal tomato (treulose Tomate): That's actually a saying we use (at least in the area where I'm from) for people who well… are not very loyal or forget you all the time. This actually dates back to WW2 when the Italians backed out of the Axis. **

**Reviews please!**


End file.
